


666 : MSD

by ShineLikeByul



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Gore, Other, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineLikeByul/pseuds/ShineLikeByul
Summary: " I don't know, what happen to me,?Is this a dream or not?I don't know, all night longEverytime i sleep, it repeats.Nightmare, nightmare"– Mamamoo
Kudos: 6





	666 : MSD

**Author's Note:**

> TW // 
> 
> this is ghostly or psychological short stories, please dont read if you're easily triggered.
> 
> Strictly Byulccentric.

Byulyi swore she could feel her heartbeats loud on her ears as she ducked down behind a large cabinet.. 

Behind an exposed cabinet wasn't a greatest idea for a hideout but she's desperate. 

It felt like a hide and seek at times. They feel as if someone is chasing after you. 

It was almost as if her heart throbbed inside her head and it started to hurt. 

Byulyi felt a cold sweat forming on her forehead and its dripping on her fringe. 

Then she hears footsteps, heavy footsteps approaching her hideout. 

Those footsteps, they always sound the same, every damn time. The same loud thud on the damn wooden stairs. 

Byulyi held her breath with both of her palms as if he could hear her. 

“I know you're here, Moon Byulyi ,” he said with such sinister underlying breath. Byulyi felt her head start to burn painfully. 

And it's getting close, Byulyi's heart thumped as her body trembled. 

One.. Two… Th-

The cabinet was flung away with a strong force making Byulyi flinch. Before she could even process everything, she was lifted from her position. 

He had his hand on her throat, and Byulyi saw it. The familiar red glowing eyes that burn her soul. 

It's always him, the one with red eyes, whose presence is cold and he who hunts her nights. The one who turns her like this. 

He hissed at her and Byulyi saw thousands shriek inside. She felt her insides rolled like she wanted to throw up because of the fear. 

The grip on her neck grew tighter making her coughed. 

He threw her to the wall with a fierce force that Byulyi felt like all her bones collapsed. She cried as he hovered in front of her. 

The creature approached her within a second as it hovered over her. Byulyi was horrified but she can't close her eyes as if they're glued.

The faceless ghoul stared at her, and Byulyi couldn't move. All her limbs, hands even her chest. She was paralysed and it's getting harder to breathe. It's close to drowning. 

As the creature moved closer to her, she started to see it. The face. 

The red eyes that only glow in the dark. 

Whose skin is grey and old like it going to fall off when you touch it. 

And… those long, long blackened teeth. 

Suddenly she felt the sound all around her muffled as the ghoul opened its mouth and shrieked at her. 

Byulyi jerked upward as she gasped for air. She's in her room again, her bed. Window slightly ajar with flowy curtain, winds blowing in. 

Wind rustling outside her window as the moonlight shone through her window. 

Byulyi wailed as she squirmed under the blanket. 

It's 3am again. 

She was too exhausted to even function on her daily routines. 

She curled on her bed as she cried and cried. 

Every night has always been like this, she would have sleep paralysis. She hates it but she can't do anything to it. Byulyi had seen a therapist but none could help her and the same things repeated every night. 

Helpless as she cries and cries the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> have you ever had sleep paralysis? i had it. This is like similar to it. Follow my twitter i need clout HAHAHAH JOKING! 
> 
> :) thank you for reading <3


End file.
